sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Teru Miyanaga
Teru Miyanaga is a third year student and the leader of Shiraitodai High School. Teru is Saki Miyanaga's older sister, who went to live with her mother when their parents separated. She has since become a powerful mahjong player, sometimes displaying fearsome powers until the fact that people began classify her as the strongest among all monster players. She used to play with Saki and the rest of the family when they were younger. Saki dreams of progressing to the nationals and finally reuniting with her, but Teru lies to teammates and reporters alike about not having a sister. It is still unknown as to why she is mad at Saki. Teru won the last national individual tournament, Shiraitodai won the past two national team tournaments, and they aim to repeat both wins this year. Appearance Teru has shoulder length dark magenta hair, often with one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and red eyes. The two latter traits she shares with her sister, Saki. She is seen in the Shiraitodai High School uniform which consists of a white sailor fuku dress with light blue outlines, a navy blue ribbon, puffed sleeves, and a brown belt. When she used to live with Saki, she wore a sleeveless black shirt with a long white skirt. Personality Teru is sour when she is with her teammates but smiles widely during a press conference. Teru harbors anger towards Saki for unknown reasons. When she used to live with Saki, she was the typical cool older sister -- encouraging Saki to bloom like flowers on a mountain. She may be an avid reader like her sister. Even though she is a gloomy type person, she has shown care to her opponent like the time when she's worried about Toki Onjouji after she is being sent to hospital. Playing style / abilities In the first hand of games, Teru almost never wins as she surveys her opponents with her shoumakyou or the mirror ability. With this she is able to see her opponents' innate abilities. However, after this she can go on long win streaks with each consecutive win increasing in value. Her hands come together very quickly. The momentum of her wins build up on her right arm, appearing as a small tornado. Having to increase the value of her hands may delay the completion of her hands and require her to take more risks. Teru may also have a Nine Gates or Nine Lanterns ability,Saki anime, episode 25. In the nationals preview, the pole of the ninth lantern can be seen in some frames. which consists of a single-suited, closed hand composed of number tiles 1 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 9 9 and any one duplicate tile. Teru's silhouette appears when Yasuko Fujita speaks about players whom are "loved by the tiles" and when Hisa Takei speaks about monsters with powers. Plot Introduction Arc After Saki talks about playing mahjong together like a family again, Mr. Miyanaga gives Saki a copy of the Weekly Mahjong Today newsmagazine, which features Teru. The next day, while Saki is daydreaming, she recalls of a time with her sister. We see a happy Teru explaining the meaning behind ''rinshan kaihou'' and telling Saki that she is just like that. Saki later tells Nodoka Haramura that she has to go to the nationals and meet with her sister. When she tells Nodoka that her sister's name is Teru, Nodoka remembers that she is the double champion of last year's inter-high tournament. Prefectural Tournament Arc Teru is mentioned by Yasuko Fujita as one of the monsters of the inter-high. Combined Training Camp Arc Teru is shown after Awai Oohoshi advances her team to the national tournament. The announcer mentions that Teru is a high schooler who stands above all others. Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A Final Eight Arc Teru appears along with Sumire Hirose at a press conference. When asked a question, she puts on a facade when answering. As they leave, Sumire tells her that it's cruel and not her normal self. Teru replies that she wasn't lying during the interview. Before the start of her match in the semi-finals, Teru is seen reading until the other competitors arrive and then the battle begins. After Toki Onjouji wins the first hand, Teru uses her mirror ability and judges her opponents. After she gets her first win off of Kuro Matsumi, she goes on a long win streak that was only snapped thanks to Toki and Kirame Hanada working together. Teru then wins the next two hands to send the game to it's intermission. The beginning of the second half begins much like the first had ended, with Teru winning consecutive hands. Her win streak was eventually stopped because of Toki overexerting herself. She then began another long win streak to increase her lead and finally became dealer again. Being the dealer ,Teru once again goes on another long win streak that has everyone thinking she will make someone go bust. However with Toki and Kirame's help, Teru managed to play into Kuro's hand and also thanks to her not calculating Kuro discarding a dora ''tile. With the end of the match Teru was telling her opponents good game when she notices Toki, on the verge of collapsing. Afterward she appears in the team waiting room with snacks she bought. Awai Oohoshi then asks her why she didn't do one of her special moves. Teru tells her that she didn't have an opportunity this match but will do it during the finals and again wonders about Toki. During Sumire's match, she notices that Yuu Matsumi keeps dodging her and wonders out loud if she has some sort of telling sign about her abilities. After more observation she couldn't tell if Sumire was doing something to give a sign. She later appears during the lieutenants battle eating cake. During the vice-captains match she and Sumire explain Mairu Shirouzu and Himeko Tsuruta's conjoining ability. She is later shown watching Seiko's match; expressionless. Later during Awai's match, Teru reminds Sumire that Shindouji was able to win against her during the second round. She is surprised when Himeko is able to beat Awai's ability again and tells everyone that Mairu and Himeko are both very strong. Later in the match, Teru senses that Awai is getting serious and remembers she did it once before in the prefecturals. When Himeko wins off of Awai again, Teru says there are probably only ten high schoolers who could beat it and that it might even stand up against professionals. When Seiko mentions she beat Awai's double riichi, and Teru asks her how. After the explanation she was in disbelief. She then wonders why Awai wasn't able to complete her last hand. When Awai burts into the waiting room and apologizes for getting second place, Teru tells her that they got through the semi's and only have to worry about winning the next one. Career highlights * Two time National High School Team Champion (69th and 70th Inter-high). * National High School Individual Champion (70th Inter-high). Trivia * Teru appears alongside the other girls of Shiraitodai as competitors of the Achiga girls in the Side-A anime's preview and in the opening theme of each episode. * In mahjong, flipping over too many tiles by accident will be penalized as a [[Riichi mahjong#Chombo|''chombo]], costing 8000 or 12,000 points. In Japan, it is a meme that Teru has a special ability, known as the "Dynamic Chombo!" (English: Dynamic Oversight). This ability is in reference to her appearance in the Side-A opening - when Teru takes her turn she flips over several dozen tiles in a burst of electricity. http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17563268 * Teru is a shampoo connoiseur, able to tell what brand of shampoo you have used just by smell alone. References Category:Shiraitodai High School Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Supernatural powers Category:Antagonists